matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Tyrants! Part 1
Vilgax the Conqueror is given the chance to finally destroy Ben Tennyson. He enters into an alliance with Darkseid the despot of Apocalips. Plot: It has been a few short months since Darkseid's invasion of Earth was repelled by Earth's mightiest heroes: the Justice League. : Desaad: Those humans on Earth were more powerful than we thought, Steppenwolf. : Steppenwolf: Agreed, Desaad. Our lord Darkseid still heals himself from the wounds his eyes sustained. : Desaad: Yes, but I may have something that will quite possibly lift Lord Darkseid's spirits. : Steppenwolf: What? : Desaad: I repaired a small amount of our Mother Boxes. : Steppenwolf: Excellent work, Desaad. Shall I tell him? : Desaad: No, let me. So then Desaad makes way to Darkseid's throne room to tell his master the good news. He sits upon his throne having his eyes surgically repaired by small machines created by Desaad. : Desaad: My lord. : Darkseid: Why have you disturbed my recuperation, Desaad? : Desaad: I have good news, my lord. : Darkseid: What news? : Desaad: I have repaired many of our Mother Boxes, Lord Darkseid. There can be another invasion of Earth in the next few days possibly. : Darkseid: Don't be a fool, Desaad! I underestimated those insects on that insignificant spec of a world! To attempt again would be idiotic. : Desaad: Perhaps you are right, my lord. I am not too sure if the Mother Boxes will work properly. They open random Boom Tubes between various points in time and space. : Darkseid: Then leave at once! : Desaad: As you wish, my lord. However the Mother Box in Desaad's possession activates on its own all of a sudden. : Desaad: AH! : Darkseid: What has happened, Desaad? : Desaad: The Mother Box has activated! : Darkseid: Then shut the damn fool device off! : Desaad: I can't! A portal opens in Darkseid's throne room as per Desaad's fears and something or someone is walking through. It is a tall alien like creature that may share the same height as Darkseid, has green skin, and has tentacles as if they were facial hair. : Creature: I am Vilgax the Conqueror and I demand to know who has brought me here! : Desaad: Hold your tongue, "Vilgax", you are in the presence of Darkseid! A New God and ruler of Apocalips! : Vilgax: Then he shall know my full fury as I rip him to pieces! : Desaad: Guards! Hordes of Parademons swarm the throne room and begin to attack Vilgax, but he grabs one of them and uses it as a club. He beats several with it and soon begins shredding them to pieces with this clawed hands. This Vilgax has great power and from what Darkseid can see, this Vilgax can prove useful. : Darkseid: Enough of this! Yield, my Parademons. They obey Darkseid without question. : Darkseid: You have great power, Vilgax as per your demonstration. : Vilgax: What is your point? : Darkseid: In my weakened state, I am unable to fight back should conflict arise between us. I propose an alliance. : Vilgax: An alliance? Why would I do such a thing? : Darkseid: Because I sense that you and I have similar views don't we? : Vilgax: Perhaps, Darkseid. I rule the world of VIlgaxia and you rule this forever burning hell called Apocalips. : Darkseid: Exactly and yet I sense you want more, correct? : Vilgax: Yes! I have attempted to conquer the planet called Earth for so many years, but there is one being that stops me! : Darkseid: Who would that be? : Vilgax: Ben Tennyson, he and his allies have been a constant hindrance to my plans. I want that bastard child dead! : Darkseid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are similar, Vilgax. I share a similar fate as you. Some months ago, I attempted to invade and conquer Earth. However my plan was halted by a group of so called heroes. Show him, Desaad. Desaad shows Vilgax holographic images of seven different heroes: one is an all powerful alien with an S symbol, another is an ordinary human dressed as a bat, an Amazon, a humanoid with aquatic abilities, a cyborg, a being with super human speed, and finally a human with a ring that generates what ever constructs its user imagines. : Vilgax: Very impressive, Darkseid. Your enemy is a group of heroes, but my enemy is many heroes in one. : Darkseid: What do you mean? : Vilgax: Ben Tennyson has a watch like device called the Omnitrix. It allows him to transform into over a million different species of aliens. Each of them having a unique power and ability. : Desaad: Fascinating. If I could scan that device then I could make several copies and our armies would be invincible. Our universe has many different species. : Darkseid: Enough, Desaad! Now I know our plan, Vilgax. My Earth's heroes shall engage your Ben Tennyson in battle. With the Mother Box, we will open Boom Tubes between both dimensions and have them destroy each other! : Vilgax: Yes! Finally, Ben Tennyson will fall and that planet will soon be mine! : Darkseid: Yes. Let us begin, Vilgax. : Vilgax: After you, partner. Vilgax and Darkseid have now allied with one another in hopes of destroying their dreaded foes. On one of the Earths though are three of said heroes mentioned by Darkseid: Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. They are in the Batcave. : Superman: So we finally get to see the cave, Bruce? It's about time. : Wonder Woman: Indeed, Batman. Your dwelling is a warrior's haven. There are many trophies of your past battles with your foes. : Batman: Whatever. Just none of you touch anything and don't let Green Lantern know you've been here. He'll never shut his arrogant ass up about it. : Superman: You would know about arrogance, Bruce. You attempted to take control when we were all forced to work together the first time. : Batman: The team needed leadership and you weren't offering. : Superman: It didn't seem necessary at the time, Bruce, but lately I admit that I have stepped up my leadership skills. : Batman: Now who's being arrogant, Clark? : Wonder Woman: Enough verbal jousting, Batman and Superman. Let us go have ice cream. It is man's world's most delicious confection. : Batman: You two have ice cream, Diana. I have work to do. : Superman: All work and no play make you a very dull boy, Batman. : Batman: I know. : Superman: When was the last time you left the cave anyway? You've been tinkering with that Mother Box, Cyborg had for weeks. : Batman: I know. I'm trying to see if I can hack into its systems and possibly reactivate it. : Wonder Woman: Why? : Batman: It can open portals anywhere in the world. I am trying to adapt it to our new Watchtower's systems and possibly make short range teleporters. They could prove useful. : Wonder Woman: Your inventiveness never ceases to amaze me, Batman. Perhaps we shall let you be. Clark can take me out for ice cream then. : Superman: It's a date then, Diana. Superman and Wonder Woman leave the Batcave via a secret entrance so no one on the outside will see Superman and Wonder Woman at Wayne Manor. : Batman: Finally. All right, Cyborg let's continue. : Cyborg: Got it. Based on the tech that my dad and S.T.A.R. Labs recalled after the invasion, Batman, it may be compatible with our Earth systems. : Batman: Good. Then something good may come out of Darkseid's invasion. : Cyborg: Other than the fact that the Justice League was formed and people aren't afraid of super humans anymore? : Batman: Yes. Besides that. : Cyborg: I'm all green on my end, Batman. What about you? : Batman: Sending test subject to you now. It's a simple batarang projectile. There should hopefully be no discrepancies. : Cyborg: Got it. Send it through. Batman powers up the Mother Box now and attempts to teleport the batarang to Cyborg at S.T.A.R. Labs now. The batarang is teleported away now. : Cyborg: I'm ready for you, Batman. : Batman: I sent it through, Cyborg. : Cyborg: It hasn't come then yet. : Batman: That or it can't reconfigure on your end. : Cyborg: Damn it! All that work and for nothing. : Batman: At ease, Cyborg. I know we can figure this one out. : Cyborg: You're right, Batman. Let's start over. Batman and Cyborg try again, but are unaware that the batarang did not perish in the transfer. It was sent somewhere else entirely. : Desaad: It worked, my lord. I intercepted their pathetic teleporter signal and sent their toy somewhere else. : Vilgax: Yes, Desaad. To the Plumber's HQ where Max Tennyson and his fool grandson Ben Tennyson will find it. At the Plumber HQ now is Max Tennyson, Ben, and Ben's partner Rook Blonko. : Ben: (Yawn) What a boring day, Grandpa Max. There hasn't been any real activity that requires yours truly in days. : Max: Be glad, son. You and Rook work your butts off every day to make sure Bellwood and Earth are safe. : Rook: "Work our butts off", Magister Tennyson? I am sorry, but my rear end is still there. : Ben: Damn it, Rook, it is an expression. : Rook: Oh, I see. : Max: Watch your language, Ben. You can talk however you want when I'm not around, but when we're in the same room, I expect you to use proper and courteous language. : Ben: Fine, Grandpa Max. Fine. : Plumber: Sir, we are detecting a strange anomaly in this vicinity. : Max: Explain. : Plumber: We're not sure, sir. It looks to be a teleporter signal of some kind, but it's none we've ever seen. : Max: Can we track it? : Rook: I think we can, Magister Tennyson, but its point of origin is erratic. However what ever is coming, is now coming. A tiny portal opens and Batman's batarang falls to the floor, which then Ben goes to pick it up. : Ben: What the hell is this? : Max: Benjamin! : Ben: Oh, right. Sorry, grandpa. Rook takes it from Ben. : Rook: It appears to be a bat shaped object of possibly alien origin. However it does not appear to be dangerous. : Ben: Looks can be deceiving, Rook. : Rook: Yes they can. : Max: Try to trace that teleporter signal. : Plumber: Yes, sir. I am tracking it now. As the Plumber does so, the Mother Box in the Batcave activates. : Batman: Cyborg, what's going on?! : Cyborg: I don't know, Batman! I'm reading major spikes on the teleporter signal! : Batman: Shut it down now! : Cyborg: I'm trying, damn it! However back in the Plumber station, Rook is still holding the batarang and it begins to glow a green color. Rook drops it, but soon Rook glows too and he suddenly vanishes. : Ben: Rook! Back in the Batcave, the Mother Box is doing the same thing and it begins to shoot green energy bolts of some kind all over the place. One of them hits Batman and like Rook, he is teleported somewhere else. Rook now finds himself in the Batcave and Batman finds himself in the Plumber station. : Batman: What happened? : Ben: I think we know who owns that bat thing, grandpa! : Max: Indeed we do, Ben. : Ben: Okay, bat guy, you better tell me what you did to Rook or I'm going to pound you into dust as Humungosaur! Ben presses the dial on his Omnitrix now to become Humungosaur which he succeeds and then pins Batman to the ground with his mighty hand. : Humungosaur: Start talking, dude or I'll start using you as a stress ball. Batman is in trouble now as Ben looks like he is going to attempt to crush Batman and with the look on Ben's face, he just might. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg Villains *Vilgax *Darkseid *Desaad *Steppenwolf **Parademons Trivia: *Max doesn't seem to like it when Ben swears. *The Justice League has only been a team for a few weeks. Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Gothamcity1992